


Ease

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is an unstable patient in the hospital





	Ease

Tim holds up his hands and speak softly. “It’s okay,” he says. “You’re safe. No one wants to hurt you. We want to help you. Can we help you?”

Tim creeps forward, his steps careful and slow, with his hands still in the air. The man in front of him watches with glaring blue eyes, his black and white hair is pointing in all directions, and his pale skin is sickly and grey. But what worries Tim is the line of stitches running over his arm. If he moves too much, he could tear them open again.

“Stay back!” The man yells, swiping out with the scalpel he had stolen. “Don’t touch me!”

Tim stepped backwards and tried to calm his hammering heart. “Please,” he said. “I’m a nurse. My name is Tim Drake. I just want to help you and check your wounds. If you lay back down, I can do that, and you’ll be left alone,”

“No! No, damn it. No!”

_ Thump! _

The man’s eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward into Tim’s arms. Unconscious. He glared up at Nurse Brown.

“What?” She said. “He wasn’t going to calm down by himself and your crappy Nurse-Jedi act wasn’t working.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Leave me a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
